Christmas party
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Merry Christmas! Johanna throws a small Christmas party to celebrate the friends (human friends) Hilda had made! Trevor decides to confess his feelings after the party and tries to keep things platonic, but fate seems to have other plans!


Merry Christmas! This is my gift to all of you! This takes place in an alternative reality to the Trevor redemption series. Many things are similar but with noticeable differences. Many friendships and releationships with the characters here are not quite what I want to develop in the Trevor redemption series. Trevor himself acts a bit differently than I want to develop into! Here he is still a bit of a jerk, but in a more playful way and enjoys messing with Hilda and Frida at times! He still comforts Hilda in times of need and has his sweet moments! David has developed a bond with Trevor and has developed a bit of Trevor's behavior. It was more of a gradual progress and David is still usually a timid kid that now enjoys annoying the girls with Trevor! David has even developed a bit of a crush on Frida, that is onesided for now! Hilda here is not in denial about her feelings for Trevor, but is hesitant to do anything about it! Luckily, Johanna is there to help! Frida has low patience for both Trevor and David's antics and will try to be a voice of reason! I hope you all managed to enjoy this! If this gets positive attention I might show more of this reality!

* * *

Hilda was nervously standing in the living room, while looking over the decorations for the Christmas party, her mother had insisted on having! Hilda didn't understand why her mother was so insistent on throwing one! Johanna did tell her she wanted to celebrate all the friends Hilda had made, since moving to Trolberg, but Hilda thinks that her mother has another motive for the party! Hilda took a deep breath, while thinking about all the fun she was going to have with her friends!

'I do enjoy spending time with my friends, especially Trevor! I just don't see why mum is so excited to throw a party like this! She must be up to something! But then again Trevor will be here!' Hilda thought with a blush.

Ever since that day when Trevor apologized for his actions, he had joined Hilda on her adventures and has become a loyal friend. From doing his best to protect her from the Lindworm, to comforting her after the fight with Frida, to assuring her she is doing a great job adapting to the city life, he had been there to help her through all those hard times!

'There is just something about him that makes me feel joy! I really like him as more than a friend!' Hilda thought with her blush getting darker.

"Hilda, are you ready?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, mum," Hilda answered.

"Good. Our guests should be here soon!" Johanna said before rushing into the kitchen.

Before Hilda could respond the doorbell rang. Hilda rushed to the door and opened it to find David, Frida, and Trevor waiting patiently.

"Hey guys!" Hilda greeted.

"Hilda, it's great to be here!" David greeted.

"Hilda, I love the place!" Frida complimented.

"Come on in," Hilda told her friends.

David, Frida, and Trevor entered Hilda's house with excited smiles on their faces.

"Hilda, where is Alfur?" Frida asked.

"He is spending time with his fellow elves. He should be back tomorrow," Hilda answered.

Frida and David nodded while Trevor placed his hands under his chin and began to think deeply.

'I think I finally managed to sort out my feelings for her. Looking back at how close we became, I really think I like her. Should I confess? I believe she feels the same way, but I don't know. Should I wait til I...'

"Trevor, are you ok?" Hilda asked in concerned.

Trevor managed to give Hilda a convincing smile before lying, "Yes, I am fine! Just excited for the party!"

Hilda smiled back before responding, "Good! We are going to have a lot of fun!"

'Thank goodness I am a good liar! Lying to get out of trouble for my pranks and antics has come in handy over the years!' Trevor thought.

Trevor removed his hands from under his chin, while watching Hilda tell Frida and David about the activities they are going to do.

'Perhaps, I should just enjoy the party and have fun! I can always confess later!' Trevor thought.

"Then Mum said we can help her bake the Christmas cookies!" Hilda exclaimed excitedly.

Suddenly, Johanna entered from the kitchen, with a tray containing 4 cups of hot chocolate.

"Welcome, everyone! I see Hilda has greeted all of you! She has been excited to spend time with you, especially a certain someone," Johanna told the kids.

"Mum! Are you trying to embarrass me?" Hilda asked.

"Of course!" Johanna simply answered.

David and Trevor started chuckling, while Frida gave Hilda a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"It's fine Hilda! Parents just do these things," Frida assured Hilda.

Hilda gave Frida a grateful smile, before giving David and Trevor a dirty look. David gave Hilda an apologetic look, while Trevor only shrugged his shoulders. Seeing that Trevor wasn't feeling guilt, Hilda sighed.

'He has changed for the better, but he still acts like a bit of a jerk at times. Oh well! He has changed enough! At least I hope he has,' Hilda thought.

'I do feel a little bad, but it's not that big of a deal! Sometimes kids like to laugh at each other's expense for minor things! Hilda may have adapted a bit well to relationships with humans, but she still has a bit to learn,' Trevor thought.

Johanna handed each kid a cup, before disappearing into the kitchen. Before Trevor could take his first sip, he noticed Hilda looked nervous.

'I hope she isn't still annoyed at me for chuckling at her getting embarrassed,' Trevor thought in annoyance.

Trevor walked up to Hilda and cleared his throat. After noticing him Hilda flinched in fright, before giving him a nervous smile.

"Yes, Trevor?" Hilda asked.

"I noticed the look on your face. What's wrong?" Trevor asked.

Hilda took a deep breath, before answering, "Mum, wanted to throw this party for you guys! To celebrate all the friends... Human friends I made! I am a bit nervous that this won't go well," Hilda admitted.

"Hilda! Of course it will go well!" Trevor assured her.

"How are you so sure?" Hilda asked.

"We enjoy spending time with each other! There is nothing to worry about! We will have a lot of fun! Now stop worrying about it!" Trevor answered.

"You really think so?" Hilda asked.

"I know so," Trevor answered.

"What if something happens?" Hilda responded.

"We will find a way to still have fun! Hilda! Frida, David and I enjoy spending time with you! If things go wrong we will still find a way to have a good time," Trevor answered.

"I guess so," Hilda said perking up a bit.

"There you go! See! Frida and David are having a blast," Trevor responded before pointing to the two talking.

"David, I have to say I found myself enjoying those role-playing games more than I thought. I was able to make an intelligent character, that was able to outsmart almost everyone! It was much better than doing it in real life," Frida told David.

"See! I am glad to see you embracing videogames," David responded.

"You're right! Well, we better get started on some fun!" Hilda said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Let's do it!" Trevor exclaimed before taking a sip of his own.

Suddenly, Johanna returned from the kitchen with 2 large bowls of popcorn!

"Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. We might as well watch the movie," Johanna suggested.

"Yes, mum," Hilda responded before rushing to get the movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Trevor asked before taking a big sip of his hot chocolate.

"The Grinch," Johanna answered.

'If it's the life action one, I don't really mind. I have seen and managed to enjoy much worst,' Trevor thought.

"Mum, told me about it! I watched the original special and loved it! I hope this is just as good!" Hilda exclaimed in excitement.

When Trevor first met Hilda, he found that behavior of hers to be annoying, but now he finds it absolutely adorable!

'No, I can't think about that! I have to stay strong and just have fun as friends for now! I don't want to turn a gathering with friends into a romantic date. If Frida and David weren't here, then maybe I would,' Trevor thought.

"I only have 2 large bowls, so you will have to share," Johanna told the group.

Hilda lit up after hearing her mother's statement and she looked at Trevor with a bit of a blush.

'We get to share a bowl of popcorn? Wait, we have plenty of large bowls! Is mum trying to set us up? I don't care as long as it happens!' Hilda thought.

'I decided to try to keep things as platonic as possible, but it looks like fate has other plans! Fine! I don't care!' Trevor thought.

Trevor noticed Hilda had a blush on her face and started walking towards her. When Hilda didn't notice him, Trevor raised an eyebrow before shaking his hands in front of her.

"Yes, Trevor?" Hilda asked.

Trevor managed to find the courage to ask, "Wanna share?"

"Sure!" Hilda exclaimed excitedly.

'Looks like she does like me as much as I like her!' Trevor thought excitedly with a blush of his own.

Unknown to the kids Johanna was watching them closely with a smile!

'Looks like my plan is working! I can't wait for the next part,' Johanna thought with a smirk.

Hilda placed the movie in the DVD player and hit play. Johanna placed the bowls carefully on the floor and sat down on the chair. The kids took their places on the floor, before Johanna skipped to the main menu.

"Do you kids want subtitles?" Johanna asked.

"I do," Trevor responded.

"Why would you want subtitles?" Frida asked curiously.

"I just understand things better by reading them than by hearing them," Trevor explained.

Trevor reached for some popcorn but ended up touching something bigger and warmer! Trevor took a look to find himself touching Hilda's hand and started to blush a bit. Trevor looked at Hilda to find she was blushing too.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking," Trevor whispered to Hilda.

"I'm sorry too!" Hilda whispered back.

The two kids separated their hands, before getting some popcorn. Trevor took a deep breath and sighed a bit.

'Fate is being funny today! I will ask Hilda out after the party,' Trevor thought.

'If mum set this up, then she has given me the best Christmas gift ever!' Hilda thought excitedly.

'Knowing my luck something else is going to happen!' Trevor thought.

The kids watched the whole movie without any other major moments!

"Come on kids! Let's eat dinner then we can start making the cookies," Johanna announced.

The kids quickly got up in excitement and started walking towards the kitchen. Johanna chuckled at their excitement before following them. The kids took a seat at the table, while Johanna got the turkey and mashed potatoes out of the oven and placed them on the table.

"There should be plenty for everyone!" Johanna said.

"Trevor, are you going to eat you whole plate in about 15 seconds?" David asked.

"Risk choking again? You're crazy!" Trevor responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Hilda asked.

"When I and the rest of Trevor's male friends spent the night at his house, we made a bet he couldn't eat a whole bowl of spaghetti in less than 20 seconds!" David explained.

"I did it in only 10 seconds! It was the best thing I ever did! Or it would if I didn't choke on a meatball!" Trevor said.

"Thankfully, I knew the heimlich and managed to save him," David added.

"That is the stupidest thing I heard someone do," Frida told the boys.

"Give us some time and we will top this," Trevor responded with a grin.

"I believe that and it scares me," Frida said with a frown.

"At least I won and still got my money," Trevor said proudly.

"Trevor, how could you be proud? You ended up in a life threatening situation!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Hilda, we get into life threatening situations by going on adventures all the time," Trevor responded.

"Umm... Ok you have a point, but that doesn't change the fact you were being stupid. At least on adventures we usually end up helping somebody, or doing something productive," Hilda said stubbornly.

"Of course! We are only 12! We all do stupid things when we are young and we make mistakes! Hilda, I learned from that experience and despite the harm I was in, I managed to enjoy myself," Trevor told her.

"Just don't do something as reckless next time," Hilda told Trevor.

"Only if you don't," Trevor responded.

"What are you talking about?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, Trevor means you tend to rush into things without thinking about the consequences of the situation you are in," Frida answered.

"Do I have to mention you almost costed me my soul?" David added.

"Ok. I understand! I promise I will," Hilda told the group.

"Now that is settled! Let's dig in," Johanna told the kids before filling her plate.

Before Trevor could fill his plate, David leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I bet you can't eat your whole plate in only 15 seconds,"

"I bet you can't find the courage to get Frida under a mistletoe," Trevor whispered back.

David's cheeks turned a light red and he only stuttered quietly in response. Trevor filled his plate with a smirk, while David tried to pull himself together.

"Seriously, hit a bro under the belt!" David complained.

"Now we are even for you getting me in trouble with Hilda," Trevor whispered in David's ear.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" David whispered back.

"Neither was my comeback," Trevor responded.

"When are you going to make a move on Hilda?" David asked.

"After the party. You know?" Trevor asked.

"I may get distracted easily, but I still notice things," David responded.

"I want to wait til it's just us before I make a move," Trevor explained.

"I wish I was as brave as you," David said with a frown.

"Don't worry! I have your back!" Trevor assured David.

"You will?" David asked.

"Of course! With my help you and Frida will get together in no time!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Thank you!" David said.

"No problem!" Trevor responded.

"Oh and I should tell you we were recording you eating the bowl of spaghetti," David said.

"You were? Did you record me choking and what took you so long to tell me?" Trevor asked a bit loudly, but David was still the only one who heard him.

"Yes! We stopped the video before you swallowed the last meatball. Sorry for not telling you sooner! I couldn't find the courage til now," David answered.

"Do you still have the video?" Trevor asked.

"It's on my phone that I left at my house. Why?" David asked.

"I just want to see what it looks like to eat quickly," Trevor answered.

"It was cool," David told him.

"Wanna show the girls?" Trevor asked with a grin.

David's face lit up with a grin.

"It will be awesome to see them getting grossed out," David responded with a chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan!" Trevor said before holding a fist out.

"Let's do it," David responded before giving Trevor a fist bump.

Hilda and Frida looked at the boys and frowned at the grins on their faces.

"Should we be worried?" Hilda asked.

"Yes! I just hope it's not a prank!" Frida answered.

"I swear ever since they both got close, things have gotten more annoying with them!" Hilda complained.

"They both do encourage their idiotic actions," Frida agreed.

"Sometimes, I am worried that Trevor hasn't really changed," Hilda admitted.

"Hilda! He has! He may still be a bit of a jerk and do stupid things sometimes, but he has become much nicer and kind-hearted! You can't expect a complete change in personality," Frida assured Hilda.

"You're right! I don't want to change his personality that much anyway, because then it wouldn't really be him! All I really want is Trevor to be himself, just in a nicer way," Hilda responded.

"Then be happy because he is!" Frida told Hilda.

"I think he could be a little nicer, but I will take what I can get," Hilda responded.

"Now we just have to worry about what the boys are up to," Frida said with a frown.

"Whatever it is we will get them back for it!" Hilda exclaimed with a smirk.

"We always do!" Frida responded returning the smirk.

Johanna looked at the kids with a smile on her face. She enjoys watching the group interact no matter what they do! She enjoys watching them support and annoy each other!

'I wonder what the boys are up to! It might have something to do with the spaghetti Trevor ate. I hope it will be fun to watch and the girls will get equally as fun payback,' Johanna thought with a smile.

"It's settled! We get the video and show it to the girls first thing tomorrow!" Trevor whispered into David's ear.

"You know you could just do it now and save us some time," David suggested.

"Just like with you and Frida," Trevor responded.

David could only stutter in response before giving Trevor a death glare.

'Oh life is good! After this I will finally ask Hilda out and I will gross her out with a video. I will even help David with his problems with asking out Frida! I have a lot to look forward to!" Trevor thought in excitement.

Everyone finished eating and placed their plates in the sink.

"Ready to make cookies?" Johanna asked.

"We are ready mum," Hilda answered.

"Let's split you kids up into groups. Frida and Trevor can shape the cookie dough and Hilda and David can organize them and hand them to me, so I can place them in the oven," Johanna said.

"This is perfect Hilda! We can try to find out what the boys are up to," Frida whispered.

"Trevor won't crack! Looks like I have to get David to talk," Hilda responded.

"Do you think David will talk?" Frida asked.

"Yes, he might have gotten more annoying lately, but I know deep down he is still the same timid David! He will crack! I just know it!" Hilda answered.

"David, the girls might try to find out what we are up to!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Good! I wasn't the only one who noticed. No worries! I promise I won't crack! I may still be timid, but I am not the same weak boy as before," David assured Trevor.

"I know! I have helped toughen you up a bit! Good luck," Trevor told David with a smile.

"You too," David responded returning the smile.

David and Trevor separated from each other and met up with their chosen partner. David took a deep breath when he saw a determined look on Hilda's face.

'What would Trevor do? Act normal and give either give dumb answers or dodge the question. I should be able to do this,' David thought.

"Hey Hilda! Excited to do this?" David managed to say nervously.

'I can't help being nervous, but I can still avoid actually answering her,' David thought.

"David, what are you up to?" Hilda asked.

"Spending time with a friend by making cookies," David answered with a grin.

"No, with Trevor," Hilda clarified.

"Oh. We are planning on drinking a bunch of bottles of root beer and having a burping contest. Why? Do you want to watch?" David responded.

"No, I don't want to watch! God you boys are unbearable," Hilda complained.

"I like you too Hilda," David responded.

Hilda only groaned in frustration, while David started grinning at how much fun this is going to be! David decided to keep a close eye on Frida and Trevor, so he will be able to do his job as smoothly and quickly as possible. Hilda became too distracted by thinking of a way to get David to talk, to focus on helping with the cookies!

'Looks like Trevor has managed to toughen David up a bit! This is going to be harder than I thought," Hilda thought in annoyance.

Frida gave Trevor a glare, while the boy continued to shape cookies, without a care in the world. Trevor figured he and David would have to work extra hard with the cookies, since Hilda and Frida would be distracted by trying to get them to talk. Trevor started to grin at the fun he was going to have annoying Frida!

"Frida, are you going to help?" Trevor asked after a few moments.

"Trevor, what are you two up to?" Frida asked.

"We were planning on releasing Cthulhu on the unsuspecting jerks that almost took our movie tickets last week," Trevor answered.

Frida rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't surprised or amused with the boy's answer.

"You know we will get you two back, right?" Frida asked with a smirk.

"Back where?" Trevor asked.

"No, I.. I hate it when you play stupid," Frida complained.

"Come on you are smiling," Trevor responded with a chuckle.

"I am and I hate it!" Frida exclaimed in annoyance.

'I can't wait to show them the video!' Trevor thought in excitement.

Hilda couldn't help but groaned in frustration! She couldn't believe David had managed to toughen up, to the point where she couldn't get him to confess.

'Maybe playing nice will work,' Hilda thought.

"David, please you can tell me anything," Hilda assured the boy.

David took a deep breath before responding, "Hilda, there is something on my mind! I just don't know if I can say it to you!"

"David, I am your friend! I won't get mad," Hilda assured him.

"Ok. Hilda, I... I have a..."

"Come on David! You can tell me," Hilda assured David with a smile.

'I think I got him now!' Hilda thought excitedly.

"I have a few things I have wanted to say to you for a while now! You beret is the best hat I have ever seen! You have the best scent of any girl I have ever met! You are also the nicest girl I have ever met and I am glad to have met you," David said with a grin.

"I... Thank you David," Hilda responded nervously.

'Was he being serious or was it part of the act? I hate what Trevor has done to him, but strangely he seems even happier and enjoys life a bit more. Perhaps, befriending Trevor has done him some good,' Hilda thought.

"No problem," David said.

"David, what are you and Trevor planning?" Hilda asked.

"We are going to record ourselves taking our shirts off and performing guitar solos," David answered.

"Why?" Hilda asked after blinking in confusion.

"Don't you ever do stuff just for the fun of it?" David asked.

"Of course! I just don't do stupid stuff like that," Hilda responded.

"You are missing out!" David told Hilda.

"I doubt that!" Hilda said before facepalming

'The boys are really getting on my nerves! The fact David is acting like things are normal makes it worst! Oh I am so going to give Trevor a piece of my mind!' Hilda thought.

Frida resisted the urge to smack Trevor with a rolling pin and took a deep breath!

"Trevor, do you and David have any plans?" Frida asked.

"We are planning on dressing up in greaser outfits and doing dangerous stunts," Trevor answered.

"You are planning on getting in more danger?" Frida asked in slight anger.

Trevor started to grin before responding, "Yes, it's so much fun! Then we are planning on hitting people with stinkbombs,"

"Any specific targets?" Frida asked.

"The Marra, Cap'n Crunch, Frosty The Snowman, George Washington, and Spiderman," Trevor answered.

"Most of those don't exist and one is dead!" Frida responded.

"That's what they want you to think," Trevor responded.

"You're crazy!" Frida exclaimed.

Trevor shrugged before responding, "Mental stability is overrated anyway!"

"No, it's not!" Frida groaned in anger.

Trevor only laughed in response, causing Frida to find it harder to resist hitting him with a rolling pin. After half an hour of getting non-answers or obvious lies, the girls gave up in order to keep their sanity. After Johanna placed the last of the cookies in the oven, she handed out the first batch.

"These should be cooled by now," Johanna said.

After the kids grabbed a few cookies each, Trevor and David regrouped and started chuckling to each other.

"Was it fun with Hilda?" Trevor asked.

"Very. Was it fun with Frida?" David asked with a smile.

"Yes, I swear she came close to hitting me with a rolling pin," Trevor answered with a laugh.

"Oh I can't wait to show them the video," David whispered with a laugh.

Frida and Hilda ate their cookies, while giving each other reassuring smiles.

"We might not have learned what they are really up to, but whatever it is we will handle it!" Hilda exclaimed.

"The boys might drive us crazy with their antics, but we know how to get them back," Frida said with a smirk.

"It is a shame that David seems to be acting a bit more like Trevor now!" Hilda said.

"Hilda, Trevor and his group are the only male friends he has! David might not have said it, but I could tell he wanted some male friends to spend time with! It makes since he would act more like Trevor to fit in with him!" Frida responded.

"I liked David the way he was before! He still seems the same, but he was much nicer," Hilda said.

"Hilda, he was timid and didn't share his thoughts and feelings most of the time! Maybe he always was a bit like this but didn't have the courage to show it that much," Frida responded.

"He still seems a bit timid though," Hilda said.

"Yes, that won't easily go away, but he does seem to have more self-confidence and does seem bolder," Frida said.

"Well, he does seem happy," Hilda said with a small smile.

"Yes, shall we accept this and get used to the aggravation they cause us?" Frida asked.

"Let's do it," Hilda answered.

David and Trevor were quickly eating their cookies, but still slow enough to prevent choking.

"You really think I have a chance with Frida?" David asked.

"Of course! Look at it this way! We tend to annoy the girls and yet they still spend time with us," Trevor answered.

"I only became really annoying fairly recently, but I see your point," David responded.

"David, boys and girls just drive each other crazy sometimes... Ok most times! We shouldn't try to avoid it! We should embrace it and enjoy it," Trevor told him.

"Is that why you do what you do?" David asked.

"Why not enjoy life as much as you can?" Trevor asked.

"You make a good point," David admitted.

"See! Together David we will have a blast! Soon we will be going out with the girls and will have a good time driving them absolutely crazy!" Trevor exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" David responded excitedly.

"That's the spirit! Soon things will turn into a game where we drive then crazy and they get payback. Life is going to be good," Trevor said with a smile.

"Your laid back attitude is reassuring," David admitted.

"Good! Get ready buddy! We are going to have a lot of fun!" Trevor responded with a chuckle.

Trevor finished eating his cookies and after a few moments decided to get some more.

"I am going to see if the rest of the cookies are ready," Trevor told David.

"Ok. Bring me some," David responded.

Trevor shook his head in annoyance before leaving.

'Lazy," Trevor simply thought.

Trevor entered the kitchen to find Hilda and Frida helping Johanna get the rest of the Christmas cookies out of the oven.

"Trevor, where is David?" Johanna asked.

"He is busy being Mr. Sloth," Trevor answered.

"Who?" Hilda asked.

"Sloth is the deadly sin of laziness. Trevor is saying David is being lazy," Frida explained.

"Oh." Hilda responded embarrassed.

Trevor walked closer to Hilda and asked, "Hilda, have you seen any good videos lately?"

"Other than The Grinch not really. Why?" Hilda asked.

"No reason. I was just curious," Trevor said with a chuckle.

"Ok. Sometimes, I am concerned about you," Hilda responded.

"Really? I am too," Trevor told her.

Hilda moved closer to Trevor to the point where they were inches away from each other.

"You are an enigma. 1 minute you are acting like a bit of a jerk and annoying us, then the next you are sweet. I don't get you," Hilda admitted.

"That makes two of us," Trevor simply said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hilda asked.

Before Trevor could answer Johanna started laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt you kids, but you might want to look up," Johanna said with a smile.

Trevor and Hilda looked up to find themselves under a mistletoe. The two kids started staring at each other with blushes on their faces.

'What luck! Looks like fate wants me to make my move! I am not complaining!' Trevor thought in excitement.

'Looks like mum decided to bring out the big guns! Not that I am complaining,' Hilda thought happily.

"Let's get this over with," Hilda suggested.

"As long as it's good," Trevor responded.

Hilda's blush got darker and she started stuttering. Trevor chuckled and started to pucker his lips. Hilda snapped out of it and began to pucker her own. David entered the kitchen in time to see the two move closer until their lips touched.

'I almost missed this! What luck I didn't!' David thought.

Trevor and Hilda kissed each other in bliss for a few seconds before they separated, with dark blushes on their faces.

'That was even better than I thought it would! I am so asking her out!' Trevor thought.

'That was unbelievable! I hope for more!' Hilda thought in happiness.

"How was it?" Hilda asked.

"Dinner? It was really good," Trevor answered.

"I like you even though you almost never actually answer questions," Hilda responded while playfully rolling her eyes.

Trevor only gave Hilda a grin in response, while David walked closer to the group.

"David, finally got off your butt," Trevor greeted.

"Yes! What was taking you?" David asked.

"Hey, if I have to move for the both of us then I have to move twice as much! That means things take longer," Trevor answered.

Frida walked closer to David and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He does have a point David! As a sparrow scout you can't be lazy," Frida lightly scolded.

"I only asked him to do one thing, that doesn't mean I should be given a label like that! Do you call everyone that wet the bed when they were younger a bed wetter?" David argued.

"You have a point!" Frida admitted.

"David, look up! We both lucked out," Trevor told David.

David and Frida looked up and discovered they were under a mistletoe.

"Let's get this over with," Frida said with a light blush.

David could only nod in response with a blush of his own.

'What luck! I am going to enjoy this!' David thought.

David and Frida puckered their lips and moved them closer until they touched. They only kissed for a brief moment, but David still found it memorable.

'I hope Trevor is able to help me! I really want to have more kisses with her that are longer," David thought.

"That actually was kinda nice! Then again it was my first. I have to think about this,' Frida thought.

After a few awkward moments, the kids began to eat the rest of the cookies.

"How is the party guys?" Hilda asked.

"Great!" Trevor answered.

"Finally! You actually answered a question," Hilda responded.

Trevor only playfully rolled his eyes in response.

'This has been amazing though! I can't wait to ask her out and become a couple," Trevor thought.

"What do you guys say we go to my room and have some fun?" Hilda suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Frida answered.

"Hilda, I thought we already had some fun," Trevor responded.

Hilda started blushing before she gave Trevor a dirty look.

"Like I said enigma," Hilda simply said.

Trevor only smiled in response, before turning towards David.

"What do you say David? Shall we continue our plan to take over the world... I mean drive these girls crazy?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, we shall! Then we shall unleashed 1000 years of darkness upon the world," David answered.

"Sound like a plan buddy," Trevor said with a grin.

The girls shook their heads in annoyance, while the boys high-fived each other.

'I am glad to have Trevor by my side! With him I know things will be alright! Even if we fail at getting me to start dating Frida, I know with him as a friend I will still be happy,' David thought.

'I am glad to have David! He is a great partner and makes things more fun! I know if things with me and Hilda don't end up working out, as long as I have him I will be satisfied,' Trevor thought.

The kids walked up to Hilda's room and spent the next few hours driving each other crazy, but they enjoyed every second of it!

* * *

This has been a lot of fun to write! I enjoyed Trevor's responses to Frida the most! Hope you all have a nice Christmas! Get ready! I will make plenty of fics in 2019! I can't wait!


End file.
